


Do What You Want To My Body

by Eatyourh3artout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, But apparently I can't do those, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, He gets, Jock Stiles, Look out Derek, M/M, Originally a PWP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added as Needed, Stiles is legal age, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, What Stiles wants, and they will be, but you know, don't want to spoil it, slight AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatyourh3artout/pseuds/Eatyourh3artout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senior English teacher at Beacon Hills is about to go out on maternity leave, so she has a few strings pulled so her family-friend that's still earning his teaching degree can fill in for her so he can get some extra hours. Derek Hale is more than happy for the opportunity to teach, especially at the level he wants to. Then he meets Stiles Stilinski. And things start to become a problem. At least, Derek thinks it's a problem. Stiles is not so sure.<br/>On his first day of senior year, Stiles sees Mr. Hale and instantly comes to conclusion that he wants to have sex with him. And Stiles wants are always meet. It's just going to be a simple fuck anyway; nothing he's not use to. Besides, Mr. Hale wouldn't be the first authority figure he's had sex with. But he might just be Stiles last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Want To My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavynPoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynPoof/gifts), [Cashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashade/gifts), [AlphaSara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/gifts).



> For my girls Sara, Marissa, and Gina. Hope you like it, sweeties.

Chapter One

His Want

This was it. This was going to be the best year for Stiles Stilinski for many reasons. He was finally in his last year of high school, was finally eighteen, and he and his best friends Erica Reyes and Scott McCall were among the most popular students. Gone were the days of them getting treated like nothing and bullied endlessly. Nope; that didn’t happen anymore. Erica, along with Lydia Martin, was co-captain of the cheerleading team and was also the track and female basketball star. Scott, along with Lydia’s boyfriend Jackson Whitmore, was co-captain of the lacrosse team. Stiles was also part of the lacrosse and track team. Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, and Danny Mahealani rounded out the rest of the group, or pack as they had properly dubbed themselves, that Stiles was a part of.

The reason they were properly dubbed pack had to deal with the fact that half of them were werewolves. At the beginning of their sophomore year, Erica and Scott were bit. They still don’t know by whom. By the end of that year, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac were also bit by an unknown source. Allison’s family use to hunt werewolves, all of them, until they realized that not all of the werewolves are bad. Well, she and her parents stopped and now protect those who can’t protect themselves. Allison’s grandfather and aunt didn’t agree with this, and hadn’t been seen in two years. Not that it was really a loss; those two had gone a few too many times around the loony bin. Stiles and Danny were the only completely human’s in the pack.

Regardless of all of this, it was going to be the best year for Stiles. If he could just pass his senior English class, that was. Stiles liked English well enough and was pretty good at it. It was just the teacher that caused the problem. Mrs. Jones liked Stiles for the most part, but while he was still a freshman, on his first day nonetheless, he bumped into her, knocking her to the ground and causing all the graded, alphabetized papers to fall to around her. She had it out for Stiles ever since. Really, though, it was just a stack of papers that was a survey to see where everyone stood. Some teachers take their job way to seriously.

English fell as his last class before lunch. The tardy bell had just ringed and Mrs. Jones was nowhere in sight. Stiles groaned. If she held them back late in class just because _she_ was late, there would be hell to pay. You don’t get between teenagers and their food.

“What’s wrong, Stiles? Can’t wait to see your favorite teacher?” Erica joked from her seat behind him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“Oh come on, we all know she loves you. She’s always trying to give you detention just so she could spend extra time with you.” The sarcasm in Lydia voice, who was sitting beside Stiles, was thick. She was giving off a being uninterested in everything that was going on around her by filing her nails. Stiles and Erica knew that she was just as irritated as Stiles at class starting late. Unlike most students, Stiles and Lydia actually liked learning, though most people didn’t know that about Lydia.

Before Stiles could respond, Mrs. Jones walked into the room. “I am so sorry guys. I would have been here on time but I forgot that I had to fill out some papers for the office.” She walked and set some papers on her desk. A rather prominent bump rested at her stomach. Mrs. Jones stepped in front of her desk and leaned against it. “Alright, no beating around the bush; I’m going to get straight to the big thing for this school year. As you can see, I am well on my way to having what my doctor tells me will be twins. My due date is set for the middle of November, which is of course during the school year. The common course of action is to have a substitute who usually works in this distract and have them be a temp-permanent teacher for the rest of the school year. I talked to the principal and the superintendent, and what’s going to happen is slightly different. While I can still teach, I while being having an assistant, who will be helping me as well as watching how we do things in here. Once I can no longer teach, the assistant, Mr. Hale, will take over for me for the rest of the year. As I have explained to the other classes, Mr. Hale is in the process of earning his teaching degree and is in need of some more hours to do so. I have also told them, as I am telling him, just because I’m not here and he is new does not mean that you get to get away with anything or everything. I will hear about it. Mr. Hale is a family friend and is not afraid to rat you out if necessary.”

“She’s correct,” someone said from the doorway.

All of the students turned to the man standing in the doorway. Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped. The reason? Standing in that doorway had to be the hottest, sexist, cutest, and most gorgeous all-rolled-up-into-one man he had ever seen. The man had beautifully dark skin that was partially heritage and partially sun kissed. He had black hair that was styled in a way that on anyone else Stiles would have called it bedhead, but for some reason he couldn’t do that with this man. There was a five-o-clock shadow ghosting his cheeks and around his lips. Stiles wanted to know how that was even possible at 11:13 in the morning. He also wanted to know who gave this guy the right to look this sexy in a sweater vest. And the last thing Stiles wanted to know… well, he didn’t need to know. He knew. Yep. Stiles Stilinski knew he was fucked. Fucked beyond belief by the hot guy standing in the doorway, and not in the way he wanted to be. Nope. Stiles was fucked because Mrs. Jones had just introduced Mr. Hotness-in-a-sweater-vest-and-scruff as Mr. Hale. The Mr. Hale that would be her assistant and then the teacher for the rest of the year. Yeah. Stiles was fucked. Because he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to be screwed by Mr. Hale. This was no “school-girl” crush fantasy of wanting to have sex with the teacher, though. That was for one reason. What Stiles Stilinski wants, he gets. And he will be getting Mr. Hale.

\----Line Break----

Stiles was quick to shove his books in his locker and head to the lunchroom. He was starving. Without sparing a glance to where his friends were sitting, (since sophomore year, they had all sat at the same table), he loaded up his try with a pile of food. He turned to head to the table when he slammed right into someone. Thankful only his drink knocked over while the rest of his food stayed in place. Unthankfully, the drink spilled all over Stiles. The poor idiot was about to get his ass handed to him.

“What the hell, dude? Ever heard of manners, or at least watching where you are going?” Stiles asked as he sit his tray down on the counter next to him to grab some napkins.

“I could say the same to you, Mr. Stilinski, wasn’t it?”

Stiles froze in dabbing at his shirt. He glanced up from underneath his lashes to see Mr. Hale, a book partially open in his hands. Stiles straightened his back to look at Mr. Hale properly. When he didn’t answer the question, Mr. Hale raised an eyebrow, and _God,_ wasn’t that look sinful, Stiles thought. “Yes, it was. Is. Mr. Stilinski is me. Well, really that’s my dad. Or he’s actually Sherriff Stilinski to everyone. But still Mister. That’s him.” At the sound of Mr. Hale clearing his throat, Stiles paused. Then he smirked. “But you remember my name. Pretty good for only seeing me once.”

Mr. Hale rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself. A name like yours is hard to forget. Stiles Stilinski. That’s a name I’ve never heard before.”

Stiles loved the way his name was spoken by the man in front of him. “You still remembered it, and by extension, me.” If Stiles was ever asked if he did a subtle bat of his eyelashes, he would deny it.

Something in Mr. Hale’s expression changed, but the other couldn’t put his finger on what it was. “It being on the back of your jacket helps. Sorry to bump into you before. I’ll be sure to, what was it? Oh, look up what manners are, or at least watch where I’m going next time.” With a parting smirk, Mr. Hale grabbed the apple off Stiles tray and taking a bit as he walked off, once again reading his book. Stiles watched him for a moment. Several times he saw the man maneuver his way pass what would have been more collisions.

Slightly confused, Stiles walked over to where all his friends were sitting. He sat down and started digging into his food. Realizing that his friends were oddly quite, he glanced up to see them all gawking at him. Mouth full of food, he asked, “What?”

Lydia wrinkled her nose. “Ever the gentleman.”

None of them stopped looking at him, so Stiles swallowed this time before asking, “What are you guys staring at?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” Jackson answered. He got smacked by Lydia and Erica for his comment. He let out an aggravated sigh before continuing. “I’m being serious. Did you seriously just successfully flirt with someone? And a teacher nonetheless?

Stiles made a hurt nose. “I have successfully flirted thank you. But that wasn’t flirting.”

“Yes, it was,” Scott said.

“No.”

“Pretty sure it was,” Isaac put in.

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Hon, nearly everyone at this table has _spectacular_ hearing. And that was flirting. From both of you,” Erica told Stiles.

“It was not – wait, he was flirting back?” Stiles got a hopefully look on his face.

There were some groans and laughs around the table. One of the smiling ones was Allison. “Stiles, I don’t have the best hearing at this table, but I could tell just from body language and facial expressions that he was definitely flirting back.”

Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Yes!” With the exception of Jackson, who rolled his eyes, all his friends laughed. “He flirted, so that must mean he interested, which mean it will be easier to get him where I want him.”

Erica wiggled her eyebrows. “And where do you want him?”

Stiles smirked at her. “I want him be-”

Scott slammed his hand over Stiles mouth. “Please don’t finish that sentence.”

Stiles pulled his hand away to speak. “Why? I had to hear about you and Allison. We all did.”

“Multiple time,” Danny said.

“Too many times,” Isaac added.

Allison ducked her head to hide behind her hair, but everyone saw her blush regardless. Stiles took pity on her and changed the topic; slightly. “Anyway, he’s interested, which means that getting what I want from him will be much easier.”

“Or he could just smell how long it has been since you got laid and took pity on you.” Everyone looked at Lydia. “What?”

“Why did you say smell?” Scott asked.

Lydia tilted her head to the side. “I… I don’t know.”

“Did you get the sense that he was supernatural?” Jackson questioned her. Even though most of the group were wolves, sometimes Lydia picked up on things before the rest of them did.

“I’m not sure,” she responded.

Before anything else could be said, the bell that signaled the end of lunch chimed. The group got up to throw their food away and headed to class. They walked out in their usual formation. Jackson had his arm around Lydia’s shoulders with Danny on the other side of him. Next to Lydia was Allison, who was holding hands with Scott. To Scott’s right was Stiles, who was linked at the arms with Erica, who was also link with Isaac. It was the cliché high school hierarchy formation, but that’s what they were. And people did get out of their way.

They reached their lockers and grabbed their books and supplies for the next classes. They met in the middle of the hallway once they all were ready.

“Well, back to hell,” Jackson commented.

“Yeah, no more hot teaches to look at,” Erica added.

Most laughed at her comment. As it was dying down, Danny had a thought. “Hey Stiles, isn’t there a flaw in your plan?” Stiles just tilted his head to the side. Danny sighed. “Umm… that guy you find hot? _Mr._ Hale is a teacher. You’re a student. How the hell is anything going to happen?”

Stiles just smiled. “Danny, Danny, Danny. What’s my saying?”

Isaac was quick to answer. “What Stiles wants, he gets.”

Stiles smiled at Isaac and ruffled his hair. He smiled himself and let at a pleased growl. “See, he knows.”

Allison was on board with Danny. “But—”

“Ally, it’ll be fine.” At that moment, the warning bell rang.

Scott looked around at the thinning hallways. “Come on, guys. We need to get to class. Meet you all up at the field for tryouts?” Everyone gave their confirmation and head their separate ways.

Isaac, who was walking with Stiles for they shared the next class, looked at him. “Are you really going to hook up with Mr. Hale?”

Stiles glanced over before repeating his motion from earlier, earning the same sound from the other as before. “I’m not sure, but you can be damn sure that I’m going try."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's chapter one. Yay? Nay? Do I continue? OR should I stop?  
> Like I said in the tags, this was going to just be a PWP, but I don't really have the ability to write something plotless apparently. And as the summary implies, there will be more to the story, unless y'all find this awful and tell me I need to stop while I'm ahead. So, yeah, reviews/follows/koddos are all welcomed. What would y'all like to see happen in here? I am open to suggestions; you don't have to be one of my three muses to give me one. Though, Muses, I am dying to know what you think. 
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be out. I'm hoping soon...
> 
> Love and Hugs,
> 
> Eatyourh3artout


End file.
